1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a hub ring and a method for manufacturing a vehicle bearing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional vehicle bearing apparatus includes a hub ring. The hub ring includes a flange portion. The flange portion has bolt holes and an outer surface. Bolts for fixing the vehicle hearing apparatus to a brake rotor are press-fitted into bolt holes, respectively. The outer surface is formed as a surface on a vehicle outer side in an axle direction. The outer surface is brought into contact with the brake rotor. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-182538 (JP 11-182538 A) describes an example of a conventional vehicle bearing apparatus.
In the conventional vehicle bearing apparatus, the bolts are press-fitted into the bolt holes, respectively. Therefore, the outer surface may be warped due to press fitting. Thus, flange runout may become larger.